The present invention is directed to a clamping mechanism that doubles as a straight edge.
Clamps, vises, and straight edges are commonly used hand tools. Vises and clamps are used to hold a work piece in place. While a workpiece is clamped, other operations may be performed on the piece, such as sawing, routing, or drilling. Also, clamps may be used to hold the workpieces together that have been glued to allow the adhesive to set. If an operation needs to be performed along a straight edge, a solid straight edge may be clamped at either end to a work piece. This generally involves the use of two clamps along with the straight edge.